


Coffeeshop Soundtrack

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, this is probably going to turn into 19/19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis Tomlinson wanted on that cool day in October was nice cup o' coffee and a place to write. But instead what he got was Harry Styles, a boy who worked at the coffeeshop just a few blocks from his home.</p><p>Little did Louis and Harry know that they're first meeting would spiral into love, jealousy and compassion on both their parts.</p><p>And it started with one little playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I originally posted this on wattpad but I'm trying to transition over to Ao3 more. 
> 
> So anyway, comments are welcome! And if you want, you can follow me on twitter @dramioune. Hope you enjoy!

The crisp air on that October morning cut through Louis' petite frame like a knife as he stepped over the threshold of his flat. He quickly shuffled his messenger bag so he could lock the door behind him before he shifted his scarf and fixed the collar of his peacoat to shield his neck from the oncoming winds. The young male made his way down his front steps and took off to start his day.

Even though the weather was changing and becoming more and more bitter as the days wore on, Louis felt renewed and rejuvanated. His summer hadn't exactly been ideal with his boyfriend breaking up with him, his best mate, Zayn, moving to America and he had lost his job with a local paper. He started to consider moving somewhere else due to his lack of money at the time. But things had started to turn around in the past month - Louis had managed to land a job with an underground magazine after he pitched an idea to them about a music column with an occasional book review. It wasn't much, but it was somewhere to start and the people on staff were much friendlier to him than any on the paper. They all shared many of the same opinions with him and they were all around the same age which Louis thought as a blessing. Louis saw this as a great opportunity to be apart of something that was like a blossoming flower and could easily help launch him along with the rest of the staff into promising careers.

And that's really why Louis was out of his house at 11am on a Tuesday. He was in desperate need of a new place to write since he was started to feel suffocated after being locked up for days on end, typing away. The young twenty-year-old thought he would change things up for a month or two and go to the local coffeeshop to work. He had remembered one just two blocks from his home when he had first moved in, but had never made his way over.

As he neared the shop, Louis read the sign for the first time.

_**Starlight Coffeehouse** _

"Interesting name," Louis mused, whispering to himself. He heard the faintest creak as he opened the door to reveal a moderately lit room of differents shades of green, brown and cream with christmas lights and lanterns strung wall-to-wall across the celing. There were couches lining the wall to his right with only piles of books seperating all three along with a large bookcase just after the final one into the corner near the final couch which was black pleather, it seemed. A few tables are scattered about to the left of the room right in front of the counter. There were bean bag chairs and large cushions surrounding a short table in the far back right corner which had its own lamps and more stacks of books. Each small section had a rug underneath, not one rug being the same anywhere.

Louis was overwhelmed, to say the least. The room before him was a hodgepodge as if a child had put it together, but it was an oddly beautiful hodgepodge at that. Louis set unbuttoned his coat and set it on the table next to him then slowly spun around, getting a look at the whole place while his mouth was ajar. His feet made their way back to the counter and in his daze, he knocked over a fold-up chalkboard with a quote of the day. "Oops!" Louis exclaimed, scrambling to set it back up before anyone noticed. Louis set his bag on the ground next to him and reached down to pick up the sign, but was startled when his hands brushed those of another person.

Louis quickly looked up to find two sparkling green looking at him with a kindness to them that Louis had never seen before. The person they belonged to had a soft yet chiseled face with small defining features. The stranger smiled warmly and very simply said, "Hi" in a deep, raspy voice that reminded Louis of warm summer breezes and melted chocolate.

A smile tugged at Louis' lips as he whispered, "Hi," back. But then reality brought him back to down to earth. "Oh!" Louis exclaimed. "The sign, shit!" Harry helped Louis get the chalkboard back up into its original position. "Um, thank you."

"Any time. " The mystery boy straightened up and walked past him to go around the front counter. "Now, what can I get for you?" The boy propped his elbows up on the counter and rested his head on his hands, looking at Louis thoughtfully.

Louis licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I'll have a hazelnut mocha with a double shot of expresso."

Mystery boy nodded. "Coming right up.... Actually, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson." Louis smiled at him, tugging at the sleeves of his sweater nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Louis. Your coffee will be ready in a minute." And with that, the mystery boy went off to prepare the drink. Louis stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure as to what to do to find out his name. He cleared his throat once,  but the other boy didn't seem to hear so he cleared his throat one more time, this time louder, to see his ears perk up. The boy turned to towards him. "Yes?"

"It just so happens that I didn't catch your name either."

The boy let out a soft chuckle. "I'm Harry, Harry Styles."

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

Louis smiled at him one more time before they each went back to their respective workspaces. Before Harry could get back to work, he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't know what had come over him. He was feeling butterflies in his tummy and an impossible to repress giddiness swept through him faster like a race car. Harry, of course, was getting ahead of himself. He barely knew the other boy. It was just, Louis had a cute and petite frame that was hidden beneath the large gray sweater he wore that created sweater paws over his hands. His thighs were sculpted perfectly and could be seen in the tight people jeans he wore. His face was sweet like a porcelain dolls with bright, gleaming blue eyes that captured a person, drew them in and then refused to let go. His hair was in a cute little coiff and left his face open for the world to see. And he had a sweet, tenor voice like an angel. Louis Tomlinson was a gift. You barely know him, Styles. You're being ridiculous. Harry sighed and gave into his thoughts.

Louis continuously peaked underneath his eyelashes to catch glimpses of Harry working. From his view, he could see the outline of his back muscles moving through the thin fabric of his black tshirt. He occasionally shook his curls and smoothed them to one side as he concentrated on the next step. And when he started to get deep in thought, Harry would lick his pink, plump lips. His jawline was sharply defined and stood out against his creamy skin. Harry’s eyes, as Louis had seen, were like like two large emeralds that could like right into your soul, but not in a bad way. They were kind, gentle and thoughtful in manner at all times. And boy was Harry tall. At least a head taller than Louis, but that wasn’t a problem. Louis often liked taller guys because he felt so protected when they held him.

Louis stopped typing. What was he thinking? He knew nothing about Harry. He could be taken for all he knew.  _Hell, he could be straight…_ , Louis thought.

After putting the final drizzling of caramel on top of the whipped cream, Harry called out, “Order uuuup!” Louis snapped out of the trance he was in and walked up to the counter to get his drink. He reached up, standing on his tiptoes and took hold of it, smiling brightly at the other boy. “Thanks,” he said. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before Louis gave Harry one last smile and retreated back to the couch he had taken over as his own.

Harry walked back and ran a wet rag over the counter to clean up anything he had managed to leave there. Harry was always messy and it never really bothered him, but it sure did bother his boss. When that was finished, he didn't know what to do. Tuesday's were normally pretty slow and he could practically feel Louis' presence from ten feet away. Harry took a deep breath and decided to take a leap of faith and go talk to him.

Louis could hear Harry shuffling about, but as much as he wanted to, he kept himself contained and restrained from speaking. He heard Harry's footsteps start to lead towards the front counter exit and Louis peaked just in time to see Harry consider jumping over the door, but took one look at Louis, who diverted his eyes immediately, and decide not to do it. Harry knew how clumsy he could be and even though he wanted to impress the other boy, catching his foot on the door and landing face first on the floor definitely wouldn’t do that.

Harry grabbed a chair from one of the tables as he passed and turned it around so he could straddle it. “Ya know, Tuesday are rather slow days so I hoping you don’t mind if I sit here and chat with you." He flashed him a warm smile and shrugged.

Louis looked up from the screen and smiled. “You're welcome, any time.”

Harry rubbed his hands together nervously. "Sooo..." he started. "Whatcha working on?"

Louis, without looking up, said, "A feature on Kurt Cobain's journals. I got ahold of them a few months back, but it has taken me forever to get inspired." He looked up innocently and shrugged.

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched when a smile started to form, but he suppressed due to not wanting to look like a fool with a little school boy crush. "So do you like music?" Harry shook his head. "I mean, I know everyone likes music, but do you like that kind? Or do you just like books? Or writing? Or is it just inspiration? I mean, it could be anything right. And listening to music is such a stress reliever. I compl-"

Louis chuckled to himself as Harry spoke. "Harry!", he exclaimed cutting the other boy off. "What  _are_  you talking about?"

Harry stopped and bit his lip. "I... don't really know to be completely honest."

Louis chuckled again, but it was completely heartfelt and in no way mocking Harry and he liked that. Harry cleared his throat and backtracked what he had said. "Ok, let's try this again, shall we? Soooo what kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds. Nirvana, Green Day, Joy Division, the occasional Miley Cyrus, Katy Perry and Eminem. I'm not really exclusive, ya know? I don't care what kind of music I'm listening to, as long as I have music is in my life, I'm happy. Music has become a huge part of my life and... yea." Louis blushed and went back to typing.

Harry nodded, taking it all in. Louis was so intriguing to him.  Harry wanted to get to know everything there was to know about Louis. Then an idea sprung to his head.

"H-hey..." Harry said nervously. 

Louis looked up from his keyboard to see Harry biting his lip again and twiddling his thumbs.  _Damn, he's so cute,_  Louis thought. 

Harry cleared his throat for what felt like the tenth time. "I don't know if this is too forward, but I think you're really interesting and I want to get to know you. And I know I barely know you, but I want to know you. And erm, I was thinking that what if we, to get to know each, um... Well, I have this idea, but I guess it's kind of lame, but erm..."

Louis' eyebrows raised questioningly. He didn't want to interrupt him or insult him by trying to help him get to the point, but he was getting impatient as to what he had to say. And not impatient in an annoyed way, more in a "This is making me sweat and I want to get to know you because you're cute so just fucking tell me what you have to say dammit" kind of way.

Harry rushed through the rest of his words. "I was thinking that we could get to know each other through music. Like you said, music is a big part of your life. And it is in mine, too. And you know you can communicate so much through music like emotions and tons of other things. So I was thinking why don't we start a playlist of sorts. Like our own personal soundtrack. It could be kind of... cool."

Louis nodded slowly. As the idea was processed in his mind, a bright smile spread across his face and lit up his features. "Harry and Lou's Coffeeshop Soundtrack." 

Harry nodded and started giggling. It was an uncontrollable giggle coming from his overwhelming good mood that Louis was bringing on that morning. His dimples, that Louis hadn't noticed before, were deep and made him even cuter, if that were at all possible. "I love it. It's perfect," he said through his laughing fit. 

Just then, another customer came into the store. Harry's faced dropped slightly and he audibly sighed. "Well, back to the old grind." He put his chair back where he found it and started towards the counter. Just he was about to pass through the door, Harry turned on his heel and said, "Flaws by Bastille." He smiled at him at him one more time and without another word, went to wait on the new customer. 

Louis nodded. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and watched him speak to the woman at the counter. A feeling of happiness washed over him as he watched the other boy try to make the woman laugh by doing a bit of juggling. Louis rolled his eyes and went back to typing away at his keyboard.

_I think I'm gonna like it here..._


	2. Many Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis start to get closer as Harry shows his many sides and invites Louis to meet his regulars

Louis' eyes fluttered open as he felt the sunshine seeping through his window hit his face. The air in the room felt much more tolerable on his exposed chest than it had the previous cool morning. He sat up slowly, letting the thin sheet covering him pool at his hips. Louis ran a hand through his hair and yawned as he looked over to his bedside table for his glasses. He grabbed them and put them on, blinking a few times as the world around him came into perfect focus. The faint sound of chirping birds reached his ears as he threw the sheet off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up slowly and walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen where he set out a bowl, a carton of milk and the frosted flakes to prepare himself a bowl of cereal. Maybe I’ll stay home today, he thought. Getting out for a day has helped me get my drive back so I’m sure I could do it now, Louis thought. The idea flew through his head, but then he realized that he couldn’t possibly stay home when he could see Harry at the coffeeshop.

 

At the thought of Harry, Louis’ mind woke up and he quickly ate the cereal dry and followed it down with a few gulps of milk. He carelessly wiped his mouth on his arm and ran back to his room to pick out a good outfit. Sifting through the clothes, Louis felt like a middle school girl as he tossed a cardigans and pants out onto the floor in a haste. Finally he came upon the khaki skinny jeans that made his thighs look good. He threw the hanger to the ground and shimmied into them, making sure to smooth out any lines that might have formed with his boxer briefs and looked at every angle in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place and looked right. He then sifted through his shirts, making a mess of the pile before coming across his light grey crew neck and pulled it over his head. Louis pulled on his black TOMS and a black beanie before running to the door.

 

The young male took hold of the strap of his messenger bag, grabbed his coat off the hook and ran out the door and down the street. People walking their dogs or on their way to work passed Louis and paid no attention to the flustered boy. He pulled the beanie over his shaggy hair and tried to calm himself down. The honking of car horns and getting stopped at the crosswalk didn’t help much, though. Louis tapped his foot on the pavement impatiently as he waited for the light to change. He felt the light padding of paws touch his calf and Louis looked down to find a Corgi puppy pining for his attention. “Hello, there little fella!” he said as he bent down to scratch the dogs ears. “You’re so cute with your wittle legs. Yes, you are!” The dog bark in response to him and bopped his hand. Louis felt people start to brush past him as he looked up to see the light changed. He gave the dog one last pat on the head before making his way to across the street and to the coffee shop.

 

Louis walked in to find Harry behind the counter, shaking his hips to the beat of the song streaming from his iPod dock as he put the finishing touches on the drink in front of him. Louis set his stuff down near the couch he had sat on the day before and sat on the arm to watch Harry for a few more minutes. His lips formed a smile as Harry started to shake his curls around and put the final swirl of whipped cream on the coffee.

 

Harry looked up towards the door and sighed. He had hoped Louis would be there by then. His gaze scanned over the wall until his eyes met with Louis’. The can fell out of his hand and hit the tile floor with a clink. Harry scratched the back of his head and opened and closed his mouth a few times, deciding on what to say. “Um… how long… how much… erm, did you um, see me dancing for long? Because I’m not normally like that… or at least that bad… I mean…” Harry shook his head and bent down to retrieve the can from where it landed on the ground. “I uh, made you your coffee already, same as yesterday… I hope that’s ok.”

 

Louis walked over to Harry with a genuine smile on his face. “That’s perfect. Thank you." They exchanged Louis' money for the coffee and vice versa. As he took the money from Louis' hand, Harry's fingertips purposefully grazed over Louis'. Louis' breath hitched for a moment and his cheeks turned a light crimson and he looked at Harry to see him smirking at the rise he managed to get out of him. Louis cleared his throat and made his way back to his couch to set up his little work space.

 

Harry put the money in the cash register and turned to watch Louis from a distance as he bit his bottom lip in concentration. He could see Louis had his small, delicate hands laid on his hips as if he were unhappy with something. Then, Louis snapped out of his trance, gracefully removed his hands from his hips and bent over to move his notebook to fit his liking, all the while giving Harry a perfect view of his behind. Harry's hand gripped the counter, his knuckles turning white as he used every ounce of strength in him to not go over there and have his way with him.

 

After Louis got his things in order, he turned around to say something to Harry, but stopped when he saw the state the other boy was in. He seemed... flustered by something. When he glanced down, Louis could see a noticeable bulge forming in his pants. Unsure of what exactly happened, Louis cleared his throat and waved a little at Harry. “Something the matter, Harry?” Louis said with a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

 

Harry ran a hand through his curls as he face turned a deep shade of scarlet and he tried to compose himself. “I’m fine, perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about.” He gave Louis a quick smile before closing the cash register to distract himself for a few seconds.

 

Louis shook his head slowly with the grin still lighting up his features. "Ok, whatever you say." Louis turned back around, checked all of his things one last time and went over to the couch to take a seat and get ready to start. But he had no desire to do anything productive that morning it seemed. Louis looked up to see what the other boy was up to and it seemed to him that he was still bringing himself back from whatever thought he had been having earlier. Louis gulped. He didn't want to be bothersome, but he wanted to know more about the mystery boy who took his breath away and it seemed like this was the best time. He spoke up quietly, his voice gaining confidence as he kept going. "Uh, H-harry I wanted to know a bit more about you. Nothing like major just a few more things about you, ya know. Like do you do this with every guy you meet as a flirting .mechanism? And what do you do in your free time? And what's your favorite food? And music? Do you read comic books? Favorite book? Favorite quote from a book? And um d-"

 

"Louis! You have to give me time to answer!" Harry exclaimed with a heartfelt laugh. Harry walked over and grabbed a chair like he had the day before, but Louis' voice stopped him.

 

"Come sit by me?" It wasn't a command. It was posed as a question and Harry could see that if he turned him down, he might crush Louis entirely, at least that's how it seemed to him since Louis was so small and child-like in comparison to his size.

 

Harry happily obliged and sat about a foot away from the other boy with one of his legs up on the couch so he swivel his body to face Louis better. "Ok... Now, let's start with what I remember from your questions. No, I don't does this often... Actually I've never fine this before. It isn't everyday that you walk in on someone looking around in child-like wonder being cute as hell and knocking over you sign in the process. So no, this isn't common."

 

Louis perked up and pried, "You think I'm cute?"

 

Harry chuckled and nodded his head so his curls bounced around. "Yes, I think you're very cute." This answer got a small blush from Louis so the younger boy took this time to remember what he has said prior. "Um, in my free time I do a lot of things. I really like to try a lot of things so I've don't painting, writing, drawing, working out, volunteering at animal shelters - I may seem like a big softy, but I swear I'm not all the time. I really like a good action movie, a gory scary movie or a movie full of of penis jokes and crude humor when I have the time. I have a lot of different side's, Lou."

 

And I want to see them all... Louis nodded and giggled a little at his answer. "I'm sure you do, Harry."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him playfully. "Is that a giggle I hear? Do you not believe me? Well, looks like I'm just going to have to prove it to you."

 

"And how are y-"

 

Harry closed the distance between them and quickly got Louis down on the couch and Harry towered over him, straddling his hips. Harry begin to run his fingers up and down Louis' sides, attempting to tickle him, and immediately got a response of giggle and Louis' writhing underneath him. "Oh, so you are ticklish!"

 

Louis nodded and said between pants, "Yes... I am... Very!"

 

Harry's hands made their up Louis' chest and he stopped his tickling motion when he got to his neck. His hands lightly touched his skin before caressing Louis' face, softly padding over his soft skin as he looked deeply in his eyes. "I have a loving, protective side." Harry watched as his breathing began to match the boy's beneath him. His fingertips grazed his jawline as wide eyes looked up at him in anticipation of what would happen next.

 

Louis felt many emotions of desire and something was oddly euphoric about the whole situation. But suddenly Harry's demeanor changed again. He became darker, but it wasn't scary. It seemed to Louis that it was fueled by lust. Harry bent down and got really close to his ear.

 

"I have a sexual side." His lips grazed over Louis' ear, down his jawline and across his neck. Louis could feel Harry's hot breath fanning over him and only soft touch of his lips, not enough to satisfy him, but enough to be felt and drive him mad. Louis tilted his head upwards slightly, to give Harry access and hope that would be enough invitation for him to stop teasing and take him right there. But Harry looked up at him with a smirk and they locked eyes, staying there for a moment as Louis' breathing calmed down. Harry then moves off of him and sat back the way he had been, but this time he was only about half a foot away. Louis sat back up and fixed his beanie all the while processing what had just happened.

 

"Now," Harry said, "I remember you asking something about books and comic books. Yes, I read comic books. Mainly Superman and Spiderman, though. And I don't have a favorite book. Everything I read seems so different to me each time, like a new adventure. I couldn't possibly choose one."

 

Louis listened intently, nodding and making noise in response periodically. "I'm glad you chose Spiderman. Because otherwise, this relationship might've had to end right here."

 

Harry laughed in a way that it racked through his whole body and made his dimples show prominently on his features. Louis had never seen anything cuter. The way his face lit up with pure happiness and he laughed with such enthusiasm made Louis' smile brightly and feel so much fondness towards this boy he just barely met, it felt insane.

 

Harry eventually calmed down and looked over at Louis lazily. He reached over and carefully got a piece of fuzz that had managed to get into Louis' hair. Louis stared at him with his wide eyes once making Harry smile with such fondness that Louis felt his insides melting. Before Harry could speak up, Louis asked, "So I was wondering, do you ever have customers? I mean, in the time I was here yesterday, I only saw a few people come through. How do you stay in business without business?"

 

"We have business, it's just oddly later in the day. Most people who get coffee in the morning want something quick and can be gotten at a drive-thru, like Starbucks. We get more work towards the end of the day when the artists come in to work or just get a caffeine fix before pulling an all nighter. It normally picks up around three or four, which is why we stay open later than most coffee places in the area. It's an off practice, but it's ours and we like it."

 

Harry pondered his thoughts as he searched Louis' features for some sort of emotion. "You should uh, stick around until then, meet some people." Louis opened his mouth to protest, but before he could Harry spoke. "I'll stay by your side the whole time, if that's what you're worried about. I'll make sure you're comfortable." He gave Louis a lighthearted soft smile in hopes of reassuring him.

 

Louis toyed with the beanie, buying himself some time. Did he really want to stay and meet people? They were Harry’s friends and the idea of meeting Harry’s friends seemed nice. But what if it were only that? Friends meeting friends in coffeehouse and nothing more. What Harry wasn’t seeing this how he was? Was he even interested or was he just playing? I’m overanalyzing this. It’s nothing serious.

 

Harry waited nervously until Louis finally said, “Ok, sure, I’ll stick around.”

 

“Good, good. That’s great!” Harry said with much more enthusiasm than originally planned.

 

Louis laughed lightly. “There is one condition, though.”

 

“A condition?” Harry said as his smile faded.

 

Louis nodded. “Yes, a condition... Well, maybe a few. One, you really can't leave my side at all. I'm not super big on large crowds of people especially ones I don't know."

 

"Ok then, we'll be attached at the hip, I'll even go to the bathroom with you."

 

Louis and Harry locked eyes and laughed. "Second, I get a free muffin."

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "A muffin?"

 

"Yes, a muffin. Your muffins looked good so I thought this could be a good way to get one." Louis shrugged.

 

A soft airy chuckle passed through Harry's lips. "Good reasoning, now what's the third?"

 

"We add Lego House by Ed Sheeran to the playlist."

 

"Well, it was your turn anyway but ok, these are your conditions and I’m willing to follow them.” Harry again smiled lightly at the boy next to him, feeling completely and genuinely happy.

 

Louis returned the smile with a smile so bright, his nearly sparkled and the crinkles by his eyes stood out. They sat like that for a minute, neither one wanting to break the peaceful silence until they heard a customer come in. Harry got up and stretched. "Well, that's my cue. I'll talk to you in a few, Louis."

 

The older boy nodded. "Talk to you in a few, Harry." And with that, they each went back to work.


End file.
